Footsteps
by InsideGirl
Summary: Blair and Chuck are sneaking around, Georgina’s wreaking havoc, Serena and Dan’s relationship is in jeopardy, Nate’s confused about Blair, Gossip Girl is spreading rumours, and the stalker, well, he’s stalking. De ja vu anyone? SEQUEL TO STALKER.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, not in this chapter or any other

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Gossip Girl, not in this chapter or any other chapters following it._

XOXO

"I can't believe she got Nate to have a word with me. Who does she think she is? And anyway, why is Nate standing up for her?"

"I don't know." Chuck was more than a little pissed. Goldilocks had gone running to Bart and now Blair wouldn't shut up about Nate. Who cared about Nate? Blair obviously. It was as if she still had feelings for him.

Chuck tried to silence these thoughts. Getting jealous over Nate would not help the situation. Especially as it looked like Blair was getting a little pissed too at his short answers.

"You publicly humiliated the girl. Of course she'd try and get back at you. She obviously thought Nate was the best way to do it." He didn't add that it seemed like it had worked.

"Well someone had to inform everyone we had a thief in our midst."

"You mean someone had to tell Gossip Girl."

Blair bit back a smile. She had destroyed Jenny very well, but it wasn't really that much of a challenge. It had been pure luck that she'd found the Valentino dress in Jenny's room. When Jenny had cancelled on the birthday plans that Blair herself had arranged for her, Blair had decided to move the party from Butter to Brooklyn. Blair wouldn't forget Jenny's face when Blair emerged from the room holding the one of a kind dress. She definitely wouldn't forget Jenny's dad's face when he had found out what Jenny had done. Priceless. She thought her mom was bad.

She had noticed that Chuck wasn't being himself. She knew he was upset about that Bart hadn't believed him. She moved a little closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

They had been sneaking around all of spring vacation and things between them were great. It was nice not having everyone know her business for once, and she didn't have to fit anyone else's expectations. The only person who knew was Eric, and that was only because he had caught them at it.

When she was with Chuck, she didn't have to pretend to be anything she wasn't. He accepted her for who she was and she liked it. He didn't wish she were more like Serena or prefer Serena to her.

She hated that she couldn't do anything to help him. She couldn't get Bart to let him move back into their suite.

"I wonder who those presents are from. It's not you, is it?"

"No." Chuck couldn't believe she doubted him. He wouldn't lie to her.

"Don't be like that. Its just you are the obvious conclusion."

"I can't believe she got me chucked out of the family suite."

"Look at it this way. Now you're back in 1812, we can do this whenever we want." Blair placed a kiss on his lips and he replied to her kiss hungrily.

Blair pulled away. "I've got to meet Eleanor soon, so why don't we move this straight to the shower?"

He smirked and kissed her again as they made their way to the bathroom.

XOXO

"Thanks," Serena said as she took the drink Chuck had offered to her. She hadn't known whom else to could come to. If Georgina really was back, she dreaded to think what would happen. She had gone to boarding school to get away from Georgina and now she was coming back to haunt her.

"I don't know what to do. If she is back, she'll only cause trouble. I thought I'd left everything behind and then she turns up."

"This is Georgina Sparks we're talking about. She might not even be coming back. She's probably just doing this as some sort of sick joke."

"I'm sorry I thought it was you."

Chuck shrugged. "I would have thought it was me too."

"Oh God, it's just if she is back, who knows what she will do."

"Listen, I'll do a little digging around for you. See where she's at and if she really is coming back."

"Thanks, I really don't deserve you being so nice to me."

"Trust me; I don't want her to come back anymore than you do."

Serena placed her empty glass down on the table and stood up. "Thanks, I'm supposed to be meeting Dan, so I better go." She walked towards the door. "Can you do me a favour?" she asked, "can you not tell Blair. If Blair knows that Georgie's back in the city she might try and get rid of her or something. I just don't want her to know." Georgina might tell Blair about what happened and she definitely didn't want that happening.

"Telling Blair would involve talking to her and you might not have noticed, but we aren't exactly speaking at the moment." Chuck lied. Serena seemed reassured and left. Chuck didn't want Blair to know either.

A showdown between Blair and Georgina would not be a pretty sight.

XOXO

Once Serena had hung up on Chuck, she waited outside for him to come and pick her up. How could she be so stupid? Of course Georgina hadn't changed. She'd wanted to draw Serena into her little games as she usually did. Everything was one big game to Georgina.

"Serena!" Georgina had come outside to find her.

"Don't bother. I've called Chuck and he's coming to pick me up."

"No, Serena, you don't understand."

"I understand perfectly Georgie."

"I wasn't buying drugs."

"That wasn't what it sounded like to me."

"Okay, I admit, I had a moment of weakness yesterday, but, I swear, I'm trying to keep clean. It's just hard for me to do that alone. I could really do with a friend." She seemed so sincere; Serena didn't know what to think. Maybe what Georgie was saying was true, and if it was, she _should_ help her. She knew how hard it was to give up their party girl ways.

"Serena, I've changed too. Boarding school was good for me. I just want us to be friends again, but not like we were before. We've both grown up, and maybe we can start our friendship afresh."

"I'd like that."

"To fresh starts."

"Fresh starts"

Georgina linked arms with her friend and started leading her back inside. "I know I said fresh starts, but that doesn't stop us having a few more drinks, does it?"

"I guess not." Serena never could resist Georgie for long.

XOXO

Chuck entered the bar to try to spot Serena. She had said she would be waiting outside but there was no sign of her. In her drunken state, she could be anywhere. He just hoped she had gone back inside because if she hadn't, he might have to spend the whole night looking for her.

He spotted her dancing with Georgina and two guys. Chuck frowned. When Serena had called him, she had sounded desperate to get out of there. Now she was dancing and having fun with the very person she had wanted to get away from.

He pushed his way through the crowd of dancing people until he reached the blonde.

"Chuck!" she cried. She had obviously had a few more drinks since she had called. She gave him a quick hug. She was definitely drunk.

"What happened to, 'come and get me'?"

"No, no, no." Serena slurred, "You've got it all wrong. It was one great big misunderstanding." Chuck raised his eyebrows unbelievingly.

"Well look who it is. Chuck Bass."

Georgina. As if his night couldn't get any better. He ignored her and pulled Serena off the dance floor. "What are you doing?"

"I'm having fun."

"What about your date with Dan?"

That seemed to sober Serena up pretty quickly. "Oh my God, I forgot! He's going to hate me. We are supposed to be studying together because he gets so nervous. Oh God, what am I going to do! Maybe I can still make it."

"Turning up drunk at his house may not be the best idea. Let's get you home, okay?" Serena nodded and they started to make their way out of the club.

When they got to the limo, Serena realised she had left her purse behind. Apparently she couldn't live without so she had made Chuck go and retrieve it for her. Once he found it, he turned to leave but found himself face to face with Georgina. She had that look on her face. The one that guaranteed trouble. He'd seen that look on Blair's face enough. Unlike Georgina though, Blair wasn't a psychotic bitch.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, Bass."

"Let's keep it that way."

"Actually, I thought maybe we should catch up." Georgina looked at him suggestively.

"You're not my type. I don't screw psychos." He smirked as he walked away.

'_You just made a big mistake,'_ thought Georgina. First, he had taken Serena away, and then he had turned her down

No one messed with Georgina Sparks.

XOXO

_So the sequel is finally here… let me know what you think. x_


	2. Phone Calls

Serena poured herself some more coffee, as she tried to cure her hangover. She hadn't gotten drunk in so long that she was feeling the effects.

Walking back to her room for some peace and quiet, she stopped by Eric's room where he was playing on his Playstation with a friend from school.

"Hey, Eric and, erm," she trailed off.

"Thomas," the friend provided.

"Yeah, hi. Eric, do you think you could tell Mom that I won't be joining you for dinner. I'm studying with Dan."

"Sure," Eric said distractedly.

Serena went to her room and tried to get ready for her date with Dan, when her phone rang.

"Hey, S"

Serena froze. She didn't want anything to do with Georgie after last night. Not only had she got drunk, but she had lied to Dan.

"What do you want, Georgie?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go out again tonight."

"No," Serena said shortly.

"Come on, S. Why not?"

"I don't do that anymore."

"What if we-"

"No, Georgie. I don't want to hear it. We _can't_ be friends again. We _shouldn't_ be friends again. Just leave me alone."

"Don't be like this, Serena."

"I blew off Dan for you last night. This morning, after Chuck told me-"

Georgina cut her off. "What did Chuck say? Is this why you don't want to be friends, S?"

"I've got to go," she said as she hung up.

Georgina stared in disbelief at the phone. Serena had never hung up on her. Ever.

She needed information and she knew the one place where she could get it.

Gossip Girl.

XOXO

"Do you want to come round later?" Chuck asked, "I could help you study."

"If you're going to help me study, you might as well take the SATs yourself."

"I only offered because of the thought of sex afterwards." He could hear Blair roll her eyes over the phone.

"I'm not actually studying tonight with the girls anyway."

"You're not? You couldn't possibly imagine all the things I'm imagining you're going to be doing instead."

"Is destroying Nelly Yuki one of the things you're imagining?"

"It is, if you are going to be wearing very revealing nightwear while destroying her."

"I've got another call, so I'll call you back in the minute." Blair told him. Blair rolled her eyes when she realised the other caller was Eleanor. She tuned out of Eleanor's ramblings on as she entered her building after she had been out gathering information on Nelly Yuki that she could destroy her with.

She could feel someone pointing their phone at her. Seriously, she couldn't ever breathe without someone informing Gossip Girl. Gossip Girl's spies seemed to be everywhere recently. It was as if they were always keeping track of her. It was getting creepy.

XOXO

Chuck's phone rang and he answered on the first ring. He hadn't expected Blair to ring back so soon.

"Who was it on the other line then? Was it your girlfriends helping you plot?"

"I think you've got the wrong person, Chuck."

Chuck gripped the phone tighter in his hand, "Georgina?"

"That's right, who did you think it was? Don't tell me you have a girlfriend, I might get jealous."

"Chuck Bass doesn't do girlfriends."

"That's not what I've heard. I've heard you made an exception for Snow White." Chuck heard the spite in Georgina's voice. She had never liked Blair. Blair was the only one who she couldn't manipulate because Blair was just as much of a bitch as she was.

"I wouldn't have thought she was your type," she carried on, "she's so, innocent and up-tight. I would've thought you would go for someone more free and fun."

"Someone like you?" He said mockingly, "in your dreams, Sparks. Just because Serena has seen you for what you really are doesn't mean you have to bug me. Leave me alone."

Georgina fumed. Blair fucking Waldorf. What was so special about her? Everyone loved perfect, frigid Blair. She was the fun one. Blair was the one who would rather die than have fun. But everyone chose Blair over her. _Blair_ was Serena's best friend. The one Serena told everything. _She_ was just the friend that was only good enough to do lines with, and she wasn't even good for that anymore. Even _Chuck Bass _liked her enough to spend more than one night with her. To _date_ her. He had never slept with her more than once. More importantly though, why was Blair Waldorf the only one who wasn't scared of her. The only person that Georgina was scared to cross.

Well, she wasn't scared of crossing her, if she didn't _know_ Georgina was the one doing it anyway.

XOXO

Jenny was in the park, trying to get some peace. Her life as she knew it was over. Everyone knew about the Valentino incident and she was grounded for the rest of her life. She shouldn't even be here, but after the day she had had, she didn't feel like heading straight home. So here she was, contemplating how awful her life had become, on a bench in the park.

Everyone else in the park looked like the were having fun; the kids who were feeding the ducks, the loved-up couples taking a walk around the lake or having a picnic, the guys playing soccer in the park. For them, life was carrying on as usual.

But her life was officially over. Her dad wouldn't even let her move to Hudson.

"You're Jenny, right?"

Jenny looked up to see a brunette in front of her. She hoped she wasn't another person ready to make a comment on how she was a thief. "Um, yeah. How do you know?"

"Gossip Girl." She replied. _'Figures'_, Jenny thought. The site she had used to read religiously was now writing about her. Before she had thought that being mentioned on Gossip Girl meant you were somebody. Now she knew that, even though Gossip Girl could make you, she could also break you.

"Why don't you just say whatever you're going to say, and go." Jenny replied, her bad mood getting even worse.

The brunette sat down next to her on the bench. "Actually, I just wanted to tell you that I understand. Blair Waldorf ruined my life too."

Jenny looked up into the girl's kind, sympathetic eyes. Here was someone who wasn't going to judge her; someone that understood what she was going through.

"She did?"

"For her, it's like a sport. Making other people's lives a misery just for fun."

"Erm, what did she- I mean, if you don't mind me asking- what did she do to you?"

"What _didn't_ she do to me. She made fun of me, embarrassed me, treated me as if I was good enough to even breathe the same air as her. You know how she is."

"It doesn't sound worse than what she did to me." Jenny replied dejectedly.

"I haven't actually told you what exactly it was that she did. It's too hard to talk about. It was so awful I had to move away. I've only come back a year and a half later because I thought maybe everyone would have forgotten by now."

Jenny stared at her incredulously, "that bad?"

"Uh huh." She pulled out a piece of paper, "I just wanted to give you this. In case it ever gets too much and you just need someone to talk to."

"Um, yeah, okay."

"Good," she replied. The brunette walked away, and Jenny pocketed the piece of paper with the name, 'Sarah', written on it and a cell phone number.

She was starting to feel slightly better already.

XOXO

_Gossip Girl here. Looks like **Little J** isn't as alone as we thought after finding out about her borrowing without asking habit. She was spott_ed with a friend in the park.

_**S **__was seen in Brooklyn at __**Lonely Boy**__'s. Looks like they've kissed and made up after S ditched him to party. Back to your old ways, S? _

_Guess who was also spotted on the other side of the bridge. Is that **N** I spy? With a friend of Lonely Boy's? Is the world going mad? When I find out, trust me, you'll be the first to know. You know you love me, xoxo, Gossip Girl._


	3. Short and sweet

Jenny locked herself in the toilet cubicle. Lunch was always the worst. In classes, it wasn't too bad, it was as good as things were going to get following complete social humiliation; people just ignored her, occasionally throwing her looks, but she could just bury herself in her schoolwork. During lunch however, she got lonely. None of her old friends were talking to her after she abandoned them for Blair, and everyone else didn't want to be associated with the thief from Brooklyn.

Lunch was the only time when she might bump into Blair and her friends. Usually they left her alone, only making snide comments as they walked past on their way to the Met, but today they had made a special effort to taunt her.

She debated silently in her head for a minute, until eventually hitting the 'call' button. It kept on ringing, and when Jenny was just about to hang up, Sarah eventually answered.

"Hello?"

"Erm, Sarah? It's Jenny Humphrey, from the park."

"Oh yeah, I remember. How are you?"

"Okay, I guess. Well, not really. If you're busy, I can ring back."

"No, now is perfect. What's wrong?"

Jenny poured her heart out to Sarah. She felt so much better after, it felt nice to have someone to talk to, seeing as the only people who would talk to her were her dad and Dan, and they just wouldn't understand what she was going through.

"I know it sounds kind of stupid, but I always thought that if I were their friend, I'd have everything I'd ever wanted. But now I have nothing, I don't even have any friends. I bet Blair has no idea what it's like to be lonely. Her life is just so perfect and she takes everything for granted, like Nate. I wish she knew what it was like to be humiliated." Jenny was saying. The bell went, signifying the end of lunch. She said goodbye to Sarah, and reluctantly headed out of the bathroom.

Be careful what you wish for Little J, it might just come true.

* * *

Blair glanced around to see if anyone was watching her. Satisfied that they weren't, she opened her locker and her heart sank. Quickly stuffing the envelope in her bag, she tried not to panic.

This was the third poem she had received. She supposed she should be flattered, of course someone would have a crush on her, it was only natural, but it was getting a little creepy. How the hell were they getting inside of her locker? She wondered if it was the same person who had kept calling her during spring break, until she'd changed her number.

Hazel and Penelope were walking towards her, they were supposed to plan the Dreams and Wishes party and then she was meeting Chuck, so she vowed to herself to put it behind her. She didn't have time to worry about some loser with a crush.

* * *

Jenny was starting to think that maybe being grounded wasn't too bad. Her dad had made her come to the party at the gallery with him to make sure she didn't sneak out. Even though she thought it was going to be lame, it was turning out to be really good. She was actually enjoying herself. Plus, she was bound to get a mention at Gossip Girl, seeing as Serena Van der Woodsen

_and_ Nate Archibald were here. They had come as Dan and Vanessa's dates. It wasn't too bad hanging out with them, even if she was playing fifth-wheel. Dan and Serena were nauseating together and it was kind of weird seeing Nate Archibald of all people with Vanessa.

Gossip Girl obviously thought so too. Nate and Serena's cell's went off simultaneously, which could only mean a Gossip Girl update. She hadn't been sent a text, she was just a nobody again now and wasn't worth receiving messages from the Gossip Queen herself.

Nate and Serena both read it quickly, though neither really cared what it said. Serena shrugged it off and carried on talking but Nate had become distant and had left soon after. Then Serena started acting weird because of the fact that Nate had left.

Slipping into a back room, she pulled out her phone and checked Gossip Girl's website, to see what was happening.

_Who would have guessed? The place to be these days seems to be Brooklyn of all places, as our favourites __**N**__ and __**S**__are proving. Let's hope they come to their senses and come back to us soon, who knows what they will get in Brooklyn. But N does seem cosy with new love __**V**__, seems he's moving on from __**B**__. _

_Speaking of B, she's turned down every suitor for the Wishes and Dreams party, claiming she wants to go solo. My guess is she has a secret beau hidden somewhere, probably behind the Manolo's in her giant closet. Just remember, when I get the deets they'll be coming straight to you. You know you love me, xoxo, Gossip Girl._

Great, Blair had to go and ruin her perfect night.

As she thought about the many ways Blair had ruined her life, her phone started to ring.

"Hey, Jenny." It was Sarah.

"Hi," Jenny said.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier."

"What about what I said earlier?"

"The humiliating Blair Waldorf thing. I think we should be the ones to finally knock her off her pedestal."

"Us?" Jenny asked. Could they really take down the Queen B herself? Jenny had never thought about _anyone_ ever attempting to knock Blair off her throne, let alone herself.

"Of course, who better? Blair Waldorf has ruined people's lives, but especially ours. It would hurt so much more coming from us don't you think?"

It _would_ serve Blair right. What better revenge than to humiliate her, like she had been humiliated. Then she would get her place back. Or maybe she could take Blair's place.

'_Queen Jenny'_, she mused. It sounded good.

She was curious though, "why would you want to do this? I know you said you don't want to talk about it, but she must have done something awful to you."

"I suppose if we're going to do this together, I should tell you. We were kind of friends when we were younger."

"You and Blair?" she said shocked.

"I was mainly friends with Serena, Nate and Chuck, but yeah. Then she convinced them to start hating me and the rest of our sixth grade class. I don't know why, she was jealous, I guess. Then she made my life a misery, I had to transfer schools and everything, I was so happy when we moved to LA."

"She did that?" Jenny supposed she shouldn't be surprised. She remembered what Blair had done to Serena during Ivy Week for no reason. Blair could really write a book on backstabbing people.

"Yeah, she did. So are you in?"

Jenny nodded, even though Sarah couldn't see her over the phone, "definitely."

"Great. And I've got the perfect way to take Blair Waldorf down."

* * *

"So, I was thinking," Chuck said. They were lying on his bed, Blair's head rested on his chest, with their fingers intertwined.

"Don't strain yourself," she said lazily. She liked it when they were like this; just the two of them, holed up in his suite, away from the rest of the world, not having to worry about planning parties or overbearing parents. Just being themselves.

Chuck sat up, "No, this is serious."

"What is it?" Blair asked. Chuck Bass didn't do serious.

"This party you're planning," Blair groaned. She so did not need to be reminded of that right now. The caterer had pulled out, and there had been problems with the decorations.

"What about it?"

"Don't you think it would be the perfect time to come out?"

Blair raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Blair."

"Fine. I just don't think now is a good time."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Well, first of all, Nate doesn't know yet."

"He's moved on to whatever her name is. He won't care what you and I get up to."

"You're sure about that? Then you can be the one to tell him."

"Don't you think it'll be best if we do it together? United front and everything."

"No, you're his best friend."

"Fine," he grudgingly agreed.

"Why do you suddenly want to tell the world anyway?"

He pulled her close to him and kissed her neck, "so that everyone knows you belong to me."

"Jealous?"

"What of those losers who think they have even a chance of being your date?" He said. "Slightly," he admitted.

"It is kind of weird they way everyone keeps asking me."

"Not really. You're beautiful. And anyway, you're somewhat of an intrigue to the boys of St. Judes, you managed to capture the hearts of both Nate Archibald _and_ Chuck Bass. That's quite a feat."

"I captured your heart?" she asked.

"Since you danced on the stage of my club in your underwear," he told her, going in for another, much longer, kiss.

* * *

Georgina rolled her eyes. People in love were sickening. Not that they were in love, she reminded herself. She was sure that they weren't capable of love. Chuck Bass was notorious for not having a heart, and Waldorf, well, she had a theory about that. She was certain the poker she had shoved up her ass had pierced her heart.

Pulling out her phone, she began snapping pictures of the two of them. They were so busy in their own little, they didn't even notice her. Chuck was asking Blair if she really had to leave. Needy much? This was so blackmail material. He would lose all credibility when his friends found out how whipped he was.

When they eventually disentangled themselves from each other from there place outside 1812's door, Blair left and Georgina waited a few seconds before moving in. Sure, she had her pictures so now she could leave, but where was the fun in that?

She knocked on his door twice. It only took him a few seconds to answer.

"Miss me alr-" he trailed off as he saw who it was.

"Of course I did, Chuckie," she said, "did you miss me?"

He closed the door in her face.

Well, that encounter had been short but sweet.

Kinda like her take down of Blair.

_Ugh, I hated writing this chapter. Jenny is such a whiny ass bitch. Seriously, major editing had to take place, to make sure this chapter wasn't complete Jenny bashing. Seriously, this was how it was going:_

Jenny poured her heart out to Sarah like the annoying whiner she was. She felt so much better after, it felt nice to have someone to talk to who actually understood her language of 'wannabe', seeing as the only people who would talk to her were her dad and Dan- as all her other friends had realised what a backstabbing, social-climbing user she was- and they just wouldn't understand what she was going through because they wouldn't understand her stupid angsty whining as they weren't complete attention whores.

_I just loved the way Eric was being all, like, you're so going to have to earn my forgiveness, you backstabbing bitch. _

_Sorry to any Jenny lovers btw, it's just my opinion. And don't worry, I won't do anything too awful to her. x_


	4. Discoveries and Revelations

"Hey, Vanessa," Nate said when Vanessa eventually picked up.

"Hey."

"I know it's not really your thing, but I was wondering if you wanted to come to this party with me."

"Party? I love parties."

"Yeah, but it's the sort of typical, over the top, Upper East Side party you'd probably hate."

"No, no, it sounds good. When is it?"

"Saturday. I just got given the invite now. It's a school thing. We don't have to go though. We could do something else."

"Nate, do you actually want us to go. It kinda sounds like you're trying to get me to say no. What, are you worried your friends won't think I'm good enough." She sounded defensive. Nate started to backtrack.

"It's not that. Blair actually said I should invite you."

"Blair?"

"Yeah, it was weird. We haven't said a word to each other in a month and then suddenly she's giving me an invite personally. But we should definitely go. Blair's parties are always great. Well, they should be considering how much effort she puts into them."

"Actually, Nate, I've changed my mind."

"You don't want to go to the party?"

"I don't think we should do this."

"What?"

"It's obvious that this isn't going to work between us. Maybe we should just stop it before it goes any further."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you are so obviously not over Blair. Until you're ready to move on from her, I don't think you're ready for another relationship."

"Of course I'm over Blair. After what she did to me and Chuck-"

"Nate, no one could blame you for having feelings for her still. You dated since you were kids. But I think you two need to talk."

"I don't have anything to say to her."

"Nate, I get what you're going through. You two had something, and you can't just move on without resolving your issues. Talk to her, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye, then."

"Yeah, later."

* * *

Dorota greeted her as she stepped into the penthouse. The flight from Milan had been long, and despite all the rewards of first class, she was glad she was home.

As per usual, all of the correspondence she received while she was away, that couldn't be dealt with in an email, was waiting for her on the table. There were only to pieces of mail, the first a wedding invite to Bart and Lily's wedding, which she already knew about as she was designing the dress, and the other looked quite… odd.

The handwritten address, the lack of postage stamp, and the way it felt too light.

Tearing the envelope open, she slid out the contents.

It was a photograph. Of her daughter with Chuck Bass.

This was not acceptable.

Chuck Bass was a notorious womanizer, a bad seed in their society, and he was messing with her daughter.

This was the last thing Blair needed right now. Especially after she had relapsed a few weeks ago. Blair didn't need any extra stress, according to her doctor, and no doubt, this wouldn't help her at all. Never mind what people might say if they found out. She had always bought up her daughter to be better than one of those other tramps he usually has on his arm.

She reached for her cell and dialled the number for Bart Bass' office.

* * *

"Ah, Nathaniel," Chuck greeted his best friend who was at his door. He had hoping to have a little while longer before he told him, but seeing as Nate had turned up at his door, it was better now than never.

"Rough day?" he asked, noticing Nate looked a little less than cheerful.

"Rough life," Nate said in response. Chuck almost rolled his eyes; the whole angst thing was getting old and a little tired. The boy needed to lighten up. He was sensing now wasn't the best time to tell him.

"What happened?"

"Vanessa," noticing Chuck's inquisitive look he continued, "she thinks I still have feelings for Blair."

Okay, so now definitely wasn't the best time to tell him.

"And do you?"

"No, of course not."

Chuck knew he was lying. Nate was an awful actor.

This was bad. Chuck wanted to think that if Nate really did pull something like he did before Cotillion, Blair wouldn't take him back.

But he couldn't be a hundred percent sure.

* * *

Bart's receptionist, who seemed to have aged thirty years since she last saw them, no doubt Lily's doing, told her that Bart was waiting for her. She had arranged this little appointment in the hopes that maybe he would be able dissuade Charles from Blair. Although, Charles had never been one to be tamed, even as a child.

"Eleanor," Bart greeted her as she walked in. "This is an unexpected visit."

"I'm sorry I didn't leave you much notice, but it is quite urgent."

"What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I want you to keep your son away from my daughter."

"Excuse me?"

"Your son has been… dating my daughter."

Bart was surprised, although his face, typically, didn't show it . As far as he was aware, his son had never dated anyone in his life. "Are you sure?"

Eleanor reached deep into her bag, pulled out a manila envelope and handed it to him. "This was delivered to me."

Bart pulled out the photograph and frowned. "Who sent this to you?"

"I don't know and I don't care. All I know is something needs to be done about this."

"Eleanor, I hardly see how this is our problem. Kids will be kids; regardless of what we think."

"Bart, I don't think you seem to understand. If whatever this is going on between our children continues, it could ruin my daughter's reputation."

Bart placed the photo back in the envelope and put it on his desk. "Eleanor, I promise you I'll have a word with him but I can't say how much good it will do."

"Good. I'll be leaving then." She crossed the room, opened the door, and turned back before she crossed the threshold, "I hope this matter will be sorted out after all. I would hate for this to affect us socially and personally. After all, I'm supposed to be designing Lily's dress, and I hope this won't come in the way of that."

With that, she turned and left the office.

* * *

Georgina sighed to herself. Causing trouble was just so much fun. She could just imagine the scandalised look on Eleanor Waldorf's face as she opened her little surprise.

She could imagine Serena's too, as she watched a certain little video that she had sent to her.

She took another sip of her strawberry daiquiri that had been sent from the guy three stools down, who was currently walking towards her.

Guys, parties, and a whole lot of trouble to cause.

She loved New York.

* * *

"Charles, do you think I could have a word?" Bart asked his son, as everyone was leaving the table.

"Of course," Chuck said.

Bart ushered him into the other room.

"It has come to my attention that you and Blair Waldorf have been… _fooling around_," he said, for lack of a better term.

Chuck froze. "How do you know?"

"It doesn't matter how I know, all that matters is what you are going to do about it."

Chuck wasn't following. What was there for him to do about it?

"This thing between you and Blair, it needs to stop."

"What?" Chuck asked shocked.

"You heard me."

"Father, with all respect, I don't have to _do_ anything. I want to be with her. I'm not going to break up with her because you ask me to."

"Charles, my engagement to Lily has bought our two families together, and I want you to be part of this family."

"That's what I want too," Chuck said slowly, surprised by the turn of the conversation.

"But I also want Lily to be happy. Eleanor is her friend, and Lily will want her at the wedding and she'll want the perfect dress too. However, if this relationship between you and Blair continues, she won't have any of that."

Chuck stared at his father incredulously. He was selling him out for a dress!

"You can move back into the apartment, be welcomed into the family, if you just do as I ask."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"Charles, it wasn't a question, you _will_ do as I say."

_

* * *

_

Spotted: EW going to meet BB. And if they're anything like their children, you can bet their up to no good.

_N seen deep in thought. I'm glad we got a photo for posterity's sake. There's a sight that only happens once a millennium._

_And last, but definitely not least, out favourite couple, S and D having a fight in the park. Trouble in paradise? I sure do hope so._

_You know you love me, xoxo, Gossip Girl_

**

* * *

**

I officially like Nate again. Well, not again, as I never liked him, but still. Why? Because he's turned into a male prostitute. That's the best thing to have happened on the show since B/C. So damn funny, the writer's must have been ROTF. And I'm totally loving him with Vanessa. Hot, broody guy with girl from other side of the tracks? Clichéd but a classic nonetheless.

**And, Chace has had acting lessons (I'm guessing Ed's been giving him tips) and they've totally paid off.**

**Yeah, so this has been weeks in the making but luckily chapter 5 is pretty much done. It was way easier to write than this one. Let me know what you think of it. x**


	5. Wishes and Dreams

Blair giggled as Chuck pulled her towards him in their secluded spot. He kissed her neck, smelling the perfume there, the one she knew he loved.

God he had missed this.

With Eleanor deliberately spending as much time with her daughter as possible, and his father keeping an eye on him, they hadn't been able to talk to each other much, let alone see each other.

Being here together, away from everyone, just the two of them, was like their own private world where nothing else mattered apart from right here, right now.

Chuck mentally cringed at how he sounded, but with Blair sitting on his lap, her arms around his neck, he really didn't care.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she told him.

"So do I," he murmured as he kissed the spot behind her ears, "but it seems fate is conspired against us."

"Fate?" she asked.

"Mmm," he mumbled.

"What do you wish for?" she asked him a few minutes later, pulling away.

"I wish we could do this all the time," he told her as his hands went back to groping her.

"Tonight is the night for wishes after all, so maybe it'll come true. It's the night for dreams too."

"I don't dream."

"Everyone dreams."

"_You're_ in all my dreams."

* * *

Jenny had barely noticed the glares being thrown at her, led by Hazel, as Blair was nowhere to be seen, as she talked and laughed with Thomas. He was so funny, and smart and even kind of cute. She made a mental note to thank Eric later for setting her up with him.

Even though she didn't really want to leave him, she had a plan to carry out. She excused herself and went outside where she had seen Nate heading.

She eventually found him in an alleyway, smoking a joint. "Hey, Nate," she greeted him.

"Oh, hey Jenny." She couldn't help noticing he seemed a little dejected, standing out here all by himself. It was sad things hadn't worked out between him and Vanessa.

"Nate, I don't know how to tell you this, but there's something I need to tell you…"

* * *

Blair checked her reflection in the mirror. Her make-up was immaculate, there wasn't a hair out of place, and her dress was perfect. Nothing for anyone to guess what she had just been doing.

She was upset that they hadn't gotten more time together, but she couldn't hide away with him, no matter how much she wanted to, without being missed. After all, she was the hostess.

She glanced around her nervously. She had a feeling that she couldn't quite shake off. The feeling that somebody was following her.

Blair quickened her pace._ 'Don't be so stupid Blair'_ she thought to herself, _'nobody is following you'. _The sound of her shoes hitting the marble tiling echoed throughout the large foyer, and despite all the other people there, she could only here the sound of her footsteps and somebody else's. She made to round the corner but somebody grabbed her by the arm.

Nate.

She was silently relieved, yet curious as to what he wanted. They hadn't spoken to each other since her and Chuck's outing apart from when she invited him. She had asked him to bring Vanessa too, she figured if he had a date, even if it they were from Brooklyn, it might have softened the blow when Chuck told him. Which he hadn't even ended up doing, thanks to her mother.

"Nate! You scared the life out of me!" she told him.

He was still holding onto her arm, and it was getting a little uncomfortable. And painful. She squirmed under his touch, trying to free her arm. Unfortunately, after all those years of Lacrosse, he was strong, way stronger than her at least, as the only muscle-building exercise she got was carrying shopping bags. And she usually got other people to do that for her anyway.

"Is it true?" he asked.

She finally managed to pull her arm from his grasp. "Is what true?" she asked, a little preoccupied as she rubbed her painful arm.

"That you and Chuck are… _seeing_ each other," he said for lack of a better word.

She looked up at him sharply. "He told you?" she asked. She thought he decided that they weren't coming out as a, dare she say it, couple yet.

"No, Chuck didn't"

"Well who did?"

"It doesn't matter who told me."

"Of course it matters. Who told you?"

"Blair, it doesn't matter," he repeated.

Nate complete lack of interest in all things gossip related was so annoying sometimes. Didn't he understand how important it was she find out who knew about her and Chuck? She had to find out and put a stop to them before they told Gossip Girl. It was somewhat weird that they hadn't already told Gossip Girl. Why would they tell Nate first? It didn't make sense.

"So it's true then?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "it is."

"Oh."

Blair noticed he couldn't quite catch her eyes, but she couldn't look him in the eye either.

She wondered why she felt guilty. She hadn't felt guilty when they had been going behind his back, when it was a secret, but know he knew…

Maybe it's because they had never exactly said the words 'it's over' to each other; they had never ended it. Not officially. One minute they had been together, and the next they stopped all contact whatsoever. They needed closure.

"Chuck was going to tell you, but…"

"He never got round to it?"

"Something like that."

An awkward silence filled the air between them. Blair wondered what she should say. What _could_ you say to an ex? Especially when you were dating their best friend.

"Why?" he eventually asked.

"Why what?"

Did he mean what didn't Chuck tell him? Or why they had kept it a secret in the first place.

"Why Chuck?"

Oh.

Somehow, she didn't think 'because we have great sex' was an acceptable answer.

It wouldn't be the real answer either.

Truthfully, she didn't really know the answer. Maybe it was because he had always been there for her when Serena had pulled another vanishing act and Nate was acting oblivious. Or maybe it was the way he accepted her for who she was, her bitchy self and all. He didn't want her to change, to act nicer, or be less uptight. Maybe it was the way she felt when she was with him, just sort of whole.

Never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought she'd be feeling like this about _Chuck Bass_.

Nate was still looking at her expectantly for an answer.

She shrugged and looked down at the floor. "I don't know, we have a lot in common, we always have I suppose, and I don't know, he makes me feel _special_."

Nate looked slightly ashamed and embarrassed. "I suppose I wasn't very good on the boyfriend front, was I."

"I think it was the both of us. Maybe we were never supposed to work out."

"We _were_ happy."

"We were," she agreed "but I suppose the expectations from everyone just got too much."

"Please, Blair, they might have got too much for _me_, but you always had faith in us."

"I suppose I just always had the perfect fairytale going on in my head."

Their eyes met, "I'm sorry I wasn't the perfect Prince Charming".

"I'm sorry too."

"You and Chuck," he said, "it's for real isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

He nodded, and they both became suddenly aware that life was actually carrying on around them and they weren't in their own personal bubble.

"I better be leaving then," he said.

"You don't have to go," Blair told him.

"Yeah, I do. I think I should go and talk to Vanessa."

"You didn't bring her?"

"No, she's at home."

"So wait, you're going to go to Brooklyn?"

"Yeah," he saw the disgusted face she was pulling, "it's not as bad as you think you know".

"No, its worse. It's almost as bad as Britney's performance at the 2007 VMAs."

He rolled his eyes, after all those years with Blair something had to rub off. "Bye Blair."

Suddenly Blair spotted Jenny Humphrey watching them from afar.

She wouldn't, would she?

"Nate," she said, as he was about to leave, "was it Jenny who told you?"

He followed her line of sight. "Leave her out of it, okay Blair? She was just being a good friend."

"I bet she was," she murmured. Noticing his look of concern, though she didn't know why he thought she was going to do anything to her, Jenny Humphrey was just not worth the effort.

"Fine, I'll leave her alone."

"Thanks," he said.

"No, thank you," she said "for being so understanding."

He shook his head. "There's nothing to understand."

She shrugged before pulling him into an embrace and kissing him on the cheek. A satisfied grin wormed its way onto her face at the sight of Jenny's shock.

"Bye, Nate", she said before turning and walking away. Once she was sure he had gone, she marched straight over to Jenny.

"Satisfied?" she demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Jenny told her, not meeting her eyes.

"You know perfectly what I'm talking about. Were you the one who told my mother too?" Blair said, "if you're trying to get back at me for your birthday, I can tell you know that it's not going to work, so why don't you run off home to Brooklyn, no one wants you here anyway."

Jenny flushed red; sometimes Blair just made her so mad. "I think you're forgetting, Blair, you taught me everything I know."

"No, I think you're forgetting," she leaned in, "I may have taught you everything _you_ know, but I didn't teach you everything _I_ know."

The two girls glared at each other; the game was so on.

* * *

He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. He should have known not to get too deep with Blair again; it would only lead to him getting hurt.

He swirled the scotch in his glass to try to dispel the sight of Blair and Nate from his mind. He had known Nate was lying when he said he didn't have feelings for her, but he hadn't thought Blair would take him back.

He had let his feelings cloud his judgement; the best reason not to have any.

Less than an hour before they had been completely engrossed in each other, nothing else had mattered. Now she was back with Nate, whispering in corners, hugging, kissing…

He asked for another drink.

He barely acknowledged it when someone else slid into the bar stool next to him, he barely acknowledged anything apart from his own self-pity.

"Where's your girlfriend then?"

Georgina.

Great, exactly what he needed right now.

"She's not my girlfriend," he said bitterly.

"Had a falling out?" she sang. He glared at her.

She raised an eyebrow, "Snow White break up with you, did she?"

"She did," she realised, seeing the look on his face.

"Fuck off."

"I'm only trying to help," she told him, reaching for his hand, "she doesn't deserve you anyway".

That's when she kissed him.

_

* * *

_

Close your eyes, hold a breath, and make a wish Upper East Siders; looks like all our wishes are coming true.

_**B**__ and __**N**__ spotted in deep conversation. Is reconciliation in the air? And looks like __**C**__ has got his game back. This brunette is the first victim, I mean girl, we've seen you with in a while. __**D**__ was also seen stomping out of the party, another lover's tiff between D and __**S**__ perhaps? _

_You know you love me, xoxo, Gossip Girl_


End file.
